El precio que debemos pagar
by Patt Vallejo
Summary: Mi primer fic y espero no el último . Cuando el destino se interpone en un amor, y los protagonistas de él están dispuestos a un mundo juntos ¿Tendrán el valor de llegar hasta el final? ¿Serán capaces de dar todo, sólo por la felicidad del otro? ¿Arriesgaran su futuro por el de alguien más? AaMl
1. Orígenes, Prólogo

_Bueno, este es mi primer fic escrito, y la idea me vino dando vueltas por la cabeza ya desde hace algún tiempo, siempre consideré poder escribir uno, y al fin pude materializarlo en su primer capítulo, cualquier review, incluso acabándome por mi poca capacidad de escritor, es bien apreciado. Gracias de antemano a quien lea este capítulo hasta el final, y si les gusto, háganme saber. Sin más les dejo con la historia._

* * *

Unas manos apresuradas, un tanto sucias por los guantes que las cubría, buscaban dentro de su morral, con cierta desperación una pequeña nota que se encontraba dentro de un bolsillo especial, escondida de cualquier peligro, la cual sin embargo estaba bastante maltratada, aparentemente por haber sido leída en tantas situaciones distintas. Un poco de tierra por allí, un poco de marcas de agua por allá, incluso una quemadura en su borde inferior, la cual, un joven de no más de 23 años observaba con cautela, mientras, suavemente, la abría para observar su contenido.

**Aquella nota iba así…**

_"Está bien que me digas lo que piensas sobre mí, no tratare de discutir, ni me pondré en tu contra. Me dijiste que por la mañana te irías, y debes tener tus razones, aunque verdaderamente no sé si sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para abandonar el amor que te ofrecí._

_Solo quería decirte que si te vas, olvides todo sobre mí, que no vuelvas a buscarme y que ni siquiera trates de volver a mi vida, Ketchum._

_Lo mediste tan bien, en el momento que más te amé, y que más feliz me sentí contigo, lo arruinaste con tu cobardía, con tu falta de amor hacia mí, veo ahora que en realidad nunca me equivoque._

_Siempre supe lo que sentías hacia mí. Y me negué a verlo._

_Adiós, y si te vas, que esta vez sea hasta siempre Ash._

_**Misty**_"

Así recitaba la nota, fechada de hace 3 años, escrita por una chica lastimada, sufriendo de esos dolores indecibles del amor, y que en ese pedazo de papel que Ash Ketchum sostenía entre sus dedos, había impreso su furía, orgullo y su dolor.

Mientras la limpiaba un poco de la tierra que tenía sobre él, trataba de recordar lo que lo había llevado a ese punto en su vida…

Al fin, y no pudo ser en peor momento, entendí lo que sucedió, lo que no quería - Recordaba para sí mismo, tristemente el entrenador, mientras su Pikachu lo veía desconcertado- Me convertí en un enemigo, peor que eso, un mal recuerdo de Mist, y destruí el amor de mi vida, solo por una simple aventura más. No puedo creer que sea tan patético.

_-Vamos Ketchum, no eres patético, tú te defendiste, esa chica te estaba atando, y te mantenía junto a ella, ¿No deseabas eso si quieres ser aún un Maestro Pokémon verdad?_–le decía su propia consciencia, la parte lógica, dentro de sí, tratando de convencerse de haber tomado la mejor decisión.

**-Pe.. Pero**– Dijo a su interior, aunque fue interrumpido de nuevo por la voz en su cabeza, y un pequeño suspiro de su amarrillo acompañante que dejo escapar.

_-No existe pero, tu eres un ser libre, y por más que la ames no podías atarla a ti. Tiene razón Ash-_ Contestaba otra parte de su atormentada mente, esta vez, una voz más sentimental se hizo presente_- No había nada que hacer, solo sería un enorme sufrimiento si ella espera tu regreso, no podías prometerle el mismo futuro que Rudy. Además…_

_-¿Podrías dejar de pensar en eso 5 minutos por favor?_ – Le dijo la lógica - _No, y no quiero hacerlo_ – Contestaba el sentimiento de la acusada consciencia de Ash- _No al menos hasta que estemos seguros de haber hecho lo mejor para ella._

_-Deja de engañarte, sabes que lo mejor fue eso, Sin mencionar lo feliz que se la veía en esas fotografías en Isl__a Trovita, con María y con…Este sujeto, Rudy. Nunca me dio mucha confianza sabes, creo que la primera vez que nos enfrentamos estaba coqueteando con Misty, sin decir que… -_Fue interrumpido su pensamiento por el dueño de esas dos conciencias.

**Ya cállense y déjenme descansar un poco, que el viaje desde Teselia será muy largo**–Se contestó el prospecto de Maestro Pokémon, al cual el sueño, sin mencionar la culpabilidad parecía haberlo mermado finalmente, y sin más acción, acallo sus pensamientos colocando su gorra sobre su rostro.

Se recostó en el incómodo montón de paja que se encontraba en la cajuela de un camión que llevaba Tauros antes de su encuentro con Ash, mientras su pequeño compañero se mostraba preocupado por su entrenador, esto de cualquier manera, no acallo completamente el combate que se desarrollaba en la cabeza del futuro Maestro…

**Flashback de Ash, hace 3 años**

-¿Misty, estas bien?

_Como se te ocurre preguntar eso, "futuro Maestro Pokémon"_–Contestaba furiosa la pelirroja haciendo un ademan de cólera con sus brazos cruzados.

Solo te preguntaba si estabas bien, no tenías que contestar de esa forma, ¿Sabes?-Replicaba el ahora de pie entrenador, mientras colocaba sus puños sobre la mesa donde estaba preparada su comida.

¡_Cómo quieres que este bien si me acabas de decir que te iras de aquí por quien sabe cuánto, A una región que ni siquiera conoces donde queda, y más aun dejándome a mi aquí sola!–_Contesto la chica, ahora con sus mejillas rojas por la sangre que le hervía.

Mira, Mist, es mi decisión, yo escogí seguir el camino de ser el mejor entrenador Pokémon de todas las regiones, y no esperaría menos que tu apoyo- Replico en tono amenazante el chico de cabellos azabaches, mientras la señalaba con su dedo índice.

Azurril y Pikachu ingresaron inmediatamente a la ahora acalorada pelea, para separar a sus entrenadores.

_Sí, "Maestro Pokémon", tienes mi apoyo, pero si te atreves a irte, no esperes volver a encontrarme -_Dijo la ahora fúrica Líder de Gimnasio.

Bien, después de todo, parecía que eras feliz con ese Rudy, viviendo con él y su hermana, nunca debí haber regresado desde Sinnoh si estabas enamorada de él –Grito antes de cerrar a puerta violentamente, casi obligando al pequeño roedor a correr antes de ser atrapado por el gran golpe que dio la puerta al cerrarse

_Eres un idiota, Ash Ketchum_-Contesto susurrando levemente con la cabeza baja, mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha. Aproximándose a tomar un trozo de papel del reverso de una hoja cualquiera, y con letra notablemente temerosa, empezó a escribir.

**Final de Flashback**

Despertándose asustado de su pesadilla al recordar eso, el maestro Pokémon se encontraba a momentos de llegar a Cuidad Porcelana, Teselia, para finalmente partir hacia Ciudad Carmín, en Kanto.

-Lo siento Mist… mi Mist – Era lo único que susurraba mientras derramaba una cálida gota de agua sobre la nota sucia, cubierta de tierra, y marcas de agua anteriores, que bien podías ser antiguas lágrimas del entrenador, secas por el tiempo.

Pronto llegaremos, Pikachu, espero que todos estén felices de que volvamos, extraño los estofados de Brock, aunque nunca fuesen tan buenos como el pensaba, los mimos de mamá, sé que eran excesivos, pero no había nada mejor que eso, los consejos del Profesor Oak y Tracey, incluso extraño a Gary –Comentaba a su pequeño y amarillo amigo, mientras este se aproximaba al hombro de su entrenador- Extraño más que nunca a Misty –Dijo suspirando al final de la frase.

Un reflejo lejano, un ser bastante pequeño y de color rosáceo miraba con atención la escena desde la distancia, arriba en el cielo, al mismo tiempo que en el reflejo de un pequeño charco de agua que se había formado en la parte trasera del descubierto cajón del vehículo, otros ojos observaban detrás de esa charca…

Y al mismo tiempo, en Las Islas Narajas, En Isla Trovita una chica miraba la espuma del mar desde su ventana, de ojos grandes, aguamarinas, y cabellos carmesís y rojizos que rozan grácilmente sus hombros desnudos.

Antes de que sus orbes celestes se empañen de lágrimas ante la puesta del sol, un golpeteo persistente suena en la puerta detrás de su cuerpo y al unísono una dulce voz suena desde el otro lado de la pieza de madera cerrada.

_Hey, Misty, disculpa que te moleste de esta forma, solo quería decirte que la cena esta lista, y si quieres puedes bajar a comer_–Una voz temerosa levantando su tono, para que la escuchara a través de la puerta de su recámara.

Si, gracias María, no debías preocuparte. Hoy no tengo mucha hambre, creo que me quedare aquí por hoy, ¿está bien? – Contestaba en un claro tono de tristeza la pelirroja, aunque en cierto sentido, orgulloso.

_¿De seguro estas bien?_ – Contradecía su preocupada anfitriona – _¿No quieres que traiga tu comida aquí? ¿Sabes?, podemos hablar un momento, y podría ayudarte con cualquier problema que tengas, así como tú me rescataste a mi ¿Recuerdas?_–Continuaba con la charla a través de una gruesa porción de madera, tratando de aminorar la pesadez del aire, que se había vuelto demasiado turbio gracias a las palabras tajantes de la chica.

No te preocupes, estoy bien, come tú, debes hacerlo para recuperar las energías del entrenamiento de hoy – Respondió Misty- Lo haré, pero avísame si deseas algo, lo que sea, estaré en la recamara de al lado, ¿Está bien? –Era la respuesta de su preocupada amiga, sin recibir siquiera un sonido de afirmación de parte de la chica del otro lado de la puerta.

Al escuchar los pasos alejarse, los sollozos de la chica se desataron, derramando lágrimas cada noche, como lo había hecho casi cada atardecer durante los últimos 3 años.

**Flashback de Misty, hace 3 años**

Eres un idiota, Ash Ketchum -Susurraba suavemente- Renuncie a mis sueños por ti, ¿y no te interesa un poco? Discúlpame por confundir tus sentimientos, en verdad al momento que dijiste que me amabas, pensé que en realidad lo sentías tan real como yo, veo que me engañaba. Estoy segura que no volverás Ash, eres el amor de mi vida, pero no puedo permitir que por eso te aproveches de mi –Decía para sí misma mientras ponía su firma al final de la nota – Eso es todo, Ash Ketchum, espero que te arrepientas a tiempo –terminaba de decir mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su muñeca, y tomaba a su Azurril, hacia su habitación, para hacer las maletas finales.

El viaje hasta el centro Pokémon más cercano le pareció un calvario, solo acentuado por la lluvia que golpeaba sus hombros. Al llegar tomo el primer teléfono, y empezó a digitar números.

Algunos no contestaban, el llamar al profesor Oak no era aceptable, porque seguramente estaría cerca a la madre de Ash, Delia. A la mitad de otro número recordó que Dawn había partido hacia Johto, y que May estaba de vacaciones con su novio, Drew.

Al marcar a su mejor amigo, Brock, solo recibió el tono de espera como saludo, mostrando que él estaría ausente por una semana, demasiado tiempo para la ya destrozada Misty, que solo deseaba escapar de su realidad.

Recordó entonces a alguien que le había dicho, aunque ya hace mucho, que podía quedarse con él y su hermana cuándo deseara. Marcando un par de números, unos cuantos minutos luego, tenía su destino decidido. Una antigua amiga estaba lista para recibirla.

**Fin de Flashback**

Y pensar que desde ese día ya han pasado 3 años sin saber de él – Susurraba suavemente a su antes Azurril, que ahora era un Azumarill – Y quién sabe si volveré lo volveré a ver alguna vez. Lo amo, pero el amor nunca se debería poner a prueba, ¿verdad? ¿No es así, Azumarril?

Mientras tanto, en una habitación de centro Pokémon, a las afueras de ciudad Carmín, en la región de Kanto. Luego de una corta ducha, Ash recordaba a su antigua prometida, que no había visto hace tres años.

Y en otro lugar no tan cercano se empezaban a trazar planes nada buenos para el futuro de todos los entrenadores del mundo…

* * *

Prometo subir un capítulo cada dos semanas, como dije arriba, cualquier review sera muy bien apreciado, gracias por haber llegado aquí, y espero les haya gustado.

Como preparación para otros capítulos, y para quienes no hayan tenido la suerte de leer sobre algunos pokemon´s, les dejo sus nombres para que puedan saber a quienes me referiré próximamente.

Giratina, Arceus Y Mew (ese último creo que todos lo conocemos, pero no haría ningún mal recordarlo)

Gracias de nuevo por haberlo leído, y espero continuar próximamente con el capítulo número dos. Gracias a todos.


	2. Tendré que atraparte luego, Despedida

_Bueno, como prometí, aquí esta la segunda parte del fic, tendrá como máximo unos 10 capítulos._

_Gracias por los reviews de la primera parte, creo que no metí la pata del todo allí. Solo lo necesario =)._

_También gracias a los que llegaron hasta este cap, así que como dije la ultima vez, la 3ra parte en una semana mas, y serán un poco mas largos._

_Desde el siguiente el drama pasara un poco mas a segundo plano, y la historia cobrará un poco mas de violencia._

_Gracias a todos nuevamente, espero les guste, y también reviews. Hasta el siguiente cap._

* * *

**_Recostado en la cama de tu hospital, esto no fue un accidente, fue una "terapéutica cadena de eventos"._**

_-Este lugar que da cierta calma, despertar entre paredes blancas de tono hueso, recuéstate, descansa, estamos cansados._

_-Además, ¿Qué rayos pasó? ¿Porque estoy aquí?_

_-Esto no es común, y créeme que no es placentero, pero debemos quedarnos "aquí", por lo menos recuéstate un momento._

_-Recuéstate, vamos, descansa, y relájate, que el viaje ha sido bastante largo._

El hecho de que recordase todo borroso, no hacia mejor la situación, encontrarse de repente entre sábanas blancas, atado a quien sabe cuántas maquinas dentro de un lugar completamente desconocido, cualquiera se encontraría sobrecogido en esa situación.

* * *

**Flashback de Misty, 3 días antes.**

_-¿Hacia dónde te fuiste? Ni siquiera regresaste a despedirte, creo que estabas buscando tu verdadero camino._

¿Sabes cuantas veces llore por ti? ¡Idiota sin sentimientos!

_- ¿Y acaso crees que esa era la manera de despedirte? Toma tu abrigo y vete, mientras aun puedas._

_¿! Hacía donde te fuiste!?_

Me sentía enferma, ni siquiera podía respirar sin ti, y te fuiste voluntariamente de mi vida. Así que límpiate tus lágrimas, y vete de una vez

_-No, ya no te amo, al menos no como ayer._

No puedes dejarme ser feliz ¿Verdad? De una vez, es ahora o nunca

-_Si tú no te vas, me iré yo. Adiós, y no vuelvas a buscarme._

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos sin tanta pereza, allí se encontraba, a su lado dos personas, su amiga María, y su "amigo" Rudy.

-Después solo sentí ese horrible punzón en el pecho, pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

_Tranquila Cariño, estas bien, fue una emergencia, pero pudimos traerte aquí apenas supimos sobre el accidente_– Se hacía presente la pequeña María, con su dulce voz, mientras ponía su mano sobre el dorso de la de Misty.

_Si, después de todo, sabes que podías contar con nosotros, aquí estamos, como te lo prometí_–Comentó el líder de gimnasio, Rudy.

Gracias, chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes, pero, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porque estoy aquí?

_–__**Como siempre, Es más fácil preguntar los hechos que buscarlas por uno mismo.**_

Un fuerte sonido, dos golpes secos contra la puerta, sobresaltaron a los presentes, Sin embargo, no fue hasta el tercer repiqueteo, que finalmente Rudy, luego de una señal de María, fuese hacia la puerta.

Con sus puños cerrados, y abriendo la puerta en un tono amenazante.

Fuera, en la entrada de la habitación de un hospital cualquiera, se encontraba allí, al parecer, perdiendo cualquier sentido de pertenencia a este mundo, con pesadas lágrimas en sus ojos. Mientras golpeaba con sus dedos presionados sobre la pared, y su mano chocaba desesperadamente contra el picaporte

_"El viento no está de nuestro lado, el humo encuentra su forma de llegar al cielo, pero yo no encuentro la manera de llegar al mío, incluso las sombras huyen de mí, hasta ella me abandona cuando llega la noche, incluso en los peores momentos, encontramos al amor, pero en los momentos sin ti, ni siquiera me encuentro a mí mismo"_

Al final atendieron, pero sin duda, era la persona que menos esperaba, y al mismo tiempo, la segunda que más quería ver.

_Lárgate de aquí, nadie te necesita_–Respondió secamente, pero en un tono bajo mientras asomaba su cabeza sobre la separación de la puerta y la pared.

-Permíteme verla, quiero saber cómo está.

_Ella está bien, ahora vete_

-Lo siento, no me iré sin verla, no recorrí tanto para irme sin antes saber cómo está, si volvió en sí, para acercarme…

_Yo no te permitiré acercarte, es la última advertencia, que te quede claro que de aquí no pasaras –_Un tono ciertamente más serio, y en una voz más alta.

¡No eres nadie para evitármelo, y no tienes derecho sobre ella! –Ese último grito atrajo la atención de varia enfermeras y médicos en la zona.

_¡Cállate y aléjate de mí Misty de una maldita vez! ¡No permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar, y mucho menos cuando ella está conmigo, a mi lado!_– Contesto Rudy, antes de que Ash se quedase sin respuesta a esas afirmaciones.

Antes de que Rudy pudiese avanzar sobre él, una pequeña mano lo frenó, tomándolo de su hombro, en señal de que ella se encargaría de detener al exaltado entrenador.

_Ash, por favor vete, no es momento_– Sonó más como una plegaria, que como una orden.

_-_Yo solo quiero verla – Un ruego aún más alargado, no quedaba lugar a dudas, sus ojos al fin se habían llenado de pequeñísimas lagunas en sus comisuras.

_No lo hagas más difícil, ella te buscará cuando pueda, ahora déjala descansar, ¿No te parece suficiente lo que le has hecho?_

-Volví a buscarla para quitar mi último error, para mostrarle que me quedaré, que no quiero dejarla de nuevo, para…

_Vete por favor, no eres lo mejor para ella, déjala en paz_– dijo en un tono cínico, cerrando la puerta detrás, y colocándole el seguro mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

El entrenador no pudo mencionar palabra, acatando la orden completamente, al reconocer el tono, y con la seguridad que lo dijo, no pudo rebatirla, tomó el primer ascensor y busco el último piso.

* * *

**Flashback de Ash, 3 días antes.**

¡Misty! ¡Espera! – A gritos la paraba en una esquina muy concurrida del centro de la ciudad.

_-Podrías irte de una vez, ¿Por favor? Sabes muy bien que no quería volver a saber de ti._

Lo sé, sé que he sido un estúpido, un idiota completo…

_-El hecho de que te compadezcas de ti mismo, no significa que yo lo haré, ahora vete._

Recorrí medio mundo para venir a hablar contigo, ¿Podrías esperar un segundo? – Una simple petición, bueno, él pensaba que era eso.

_-Mi tiempo es muy valioso, no lo desperdiciaras de nuevo. Vete_

¡Escúchame! Nunca quise irme, pero debía hacerlo…

_- ¿Y acaso crees que esa era la manera de despedirte? Toma tu abrigo y vete, mientras aun puedas._

¡Nunca quise herirte, pero tú también lo hiciste conmigo! ¡Nunca quise irme! – Presionando su mano derecha, hecha puño, sobre su pecho

_-¿! Hacía donde te fuiste!?_

¡A buscar mí destino, para darte a ti el futuro que te mereces! Volví por ti, porque seguir sin ti a mi lado no vale la pena, ¡Te amo más que nunca! ¿Tú me sigues amando? – Cada palabra la decía como un ruego, esperando una respuesta que lo hiciera feliz.

_-No, ya no te amo, al menos no como ayer._

No acabas de decir eso, dime que no es cierto –Ahora las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, que se mezclaban con la fuerte lluvia que caía en ese lugar.

-_Si tú no te vas, me iré yo. Adiós, y no vuelvas a buscarme._

En ese momento, un sonido seco se aproximaba a velocidad, por detrás de la chica, que había empezado a correr.  
Ese sonido era un auto que derrapo a toda velocidad, tratando de parar en seco, mientras con su parte frontal golpeaba salvajemente a la pelirroja, dejándola súbitamente en el piso.

Mientras la lluvia se mezclaba con la sangre de sus cortes abiertos, dos personas, que estaban observando la pelea a distancia, se acercaron a ayudar a la chica, mientras él, estupefacto, se arrodillaba a su lado, y trataba de cargarla con la mayor suavidad que podía. Había perdido la consciencia, y sangraba profusamente.

Mientras uno de los dos espectadores tomaba al conductor por el cuello, y le arrojaba un descomunal golpe, la segunda testigo corría para ponerse al lado del entrenador, mientras este último empezaba a correr hacia el hospital más cercano, que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

La puerta del ascensor se abría, indicando que había llegado a su destino, mientras él se dirigía a paso lento, casi como un condenado a su muerte.

En su mano sostenía un pequeño collar de rosas turquesas en miniatura, que había sacado suavemente de una pequeña caja.

_-¿Puedes enseñarme lo que tú sabes, sin antes saber desde donde vine? ¿Puedes mostrarme que sucede en tu pequeño mundo? – _Las atormentadores voces habían vuelto

_"Tu pintalabios se corre, déjame limpiarlo por ti." _

_Sí que soy un idiota._

_-Todo lo que tienes, es todo lo que mereces, así que ni se te ocurra culpar a nadie más- _La maldita lógica hacia su aparición en el peor momento posible.

De vuelta a estos días fríos, desearía jamás haberme vuelto a cruzar contigo, tantas cosas sin hablar, y asustado por todos esos recuerdos.

_No sabía que ellos estaban juntos, de hecho nunca planeé llegar si era así, quizás el venir fue un error, después de todo ella era feliz antes que llegara aquí_– Respondía los sentimientos.

"Quizás algún día, puedas recordar mi nombre".

_Regresemos a esos atardeceres felices, charlas vacías, y los días que se vuelven noches en un segundo a tu lado._

– _No podemos volver sin ella, es más, es la única razón por la que estamos aquí._

Tristemente, nunca quise herirte, solo quería mostrarle al mundo que sin ti, no soy libre.

Aquella charla consigo mismo, lo había llevado al borde del edificio, a unos cuantos pasos de él.

_Por favor regresa, sin ti siento que caigo, Y solo puedo pensar en ti, los caminos me llevan a ningún lugar, solo quiero salir de aquí._

-Sollozos al vacío, opacados por el recurrente sonido de sirenas de ambulancias, el ruido del viento que se cola entre los oídos, y el paralizante frio del comienzo de invierno.

_Yo sé que tienes mucho que decir para el que se alejó.  
Yo quiero dártelo, y quiero que tú lo tengas, todo lo que tengo es tuyo.  
Esa es la manera que siempre ha sido.  
¿Cómo debería saber si tengo que quedarme? ¿O cuándo debo irme?_

_El fondo es que de esta manera que nunca lo sabré._

_"Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo"_

_Y yo tengo tanto que decir para aquel que te robo de mi lado.  
Algunas cosas nunca cambian  
Sólo empeoran._

_"Quédate conmigo"_

-Un quejido ronco, casi inaudible, mientras tibias lágrimas recorren sus ojos chocolate.

_"Quédate conmigo"_

-Un grito en su interior, sus puños cerrados, lastimando las palmas de sus manos, cada músculo listo para pelear

_Nunca supe que podía ser de esta manera._

-Dio un pequeño respiro, un enorme grito de dolor

_Nunca supe que podía caminar lejos de ti, y al verte, quedarme sin aire._  
_Estas cosas toman tiempo para crecer  
Y he escuchado que el tiempo cura las heridas  
Pero no, no se borra, este dolor, no se va._

-Y así continúa la historia, entre plegarias, unas rodillas rozando el suelo, unas manos golpeándolo fúricamente, cada golpe, cada azote de sus palmas contra el concreto desnudo, cada segundo que respire, aumenta mucho más su dolor.

_"Solo me queda un respiro más, ¿Podre volver a estar a tu lado? Estoy aquí llorando, y solo tú me puedes rescatar"_

_Sostenme ahora, solo tú puedes hacerlo, solo por ti puedo seguir._

_Estoy a 2 metros del borde, y quizás, dos metros no es tanto por recorrer._

Dicho esto, y paso lento cual condenado junto a su verdugo, se aproximó al borde, lanzó el pequeño collar, que después de unos segundos finalmente choco contra el piso. Luego de ese pequeño sonido dio su paso al vacío.

_"Por favor regresa, sin ti siento que caigo, y solo tú me puedes rescatar"_

* * *

_**Mistyket:** Muchas gracias, pensé sinceramente que el cap anterior estuvo bastante, emmm, solo diré que estoy seguro que no lleno las expectativas. Y creo que eso tomará un poco más de tiempo, pues como habrás notado, este cap fue muchísimo más denso.  
_

_Gracias de nuevo, y espero te gusten los siguientes caps._

**_Red20: _**_Hahaha te digo algo? Yo también me reí mucho cuando escribía el primer cap, pero en este ya estuve mucho más serio. Tardará un poco más en recuperarla, eso si, __así que espero te haya gustado el cap 2, ya viene el 3. Gracias por haberlo leído._

**_Andy Elric: _**_Si! Al fin pude subirlo, pero no te imaginas cuanto pase tonteando con los controles de la pagina. Ya estas mejor? Necesitare de tu ayuda muy pronto! Creo que los haré sufrir un poco más, y al fin entran en el cap 3 los pokémon que hable. Gracias por tu ayuda y haberlo __leído =D_


	3. De fantasma en fantasma, Suicidio

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el 3er cap de la pequeña narración que hice, en esta ya dejo el drama un poco de lado para centrarnos en la acción, así que de los dos siguientes episodios esperen lo mismo, 15 días y 3er capitulo, Espero les guste, y se aprecia cualquier review, gracias por llegar hasta aquí._

* * *

_"__**Porque yo no sé quién soy, cuando tu están rondando mi cabeza, no sé quién eres cuando estas durmiendo en la cama de otro"**_

* * *

**Flashback de Ash, hace 3 días**

* * *

_"Te lo juro, que no tienes que irte."_

-Pensé que podríamos esperar por los fuegos artificiales y que estaría junto a ti cuando llegue la nieve.

_"Enserio no tienes que irte"_

-Para mojarnos bajo esta lluvia que empieza y matar el daño que te hice.

-Pensé que podría vivir en tus brazos, y así pasar cada momento que tengo contigo, me quedaría así, toda la noche, _toda mi vida_, junto a las estrellas, confesando toda la fe, y el amor que tengo en ti.

_"Sabes que me muero por ti"_

-Otra noche, otro sueño gastado en ti. Solamente quédate aquí ahora. Tú sabes las palabras que cantabas para mí _¿Podrías cantar de nuevo? ¿Una última vez?_–Al fin la daga había atravesado su corazón, estaba aceptando por fin su pérdida, su falla en estos asuntos del amor, tan ajenos a lo que casi siempre sentía-

-Pero por el bien de los cielos, sé que lo sientes y tú no puedes parar de llorar.

_"Este aniversario nunca será el mismo"_

-En mi interior, espero que sepas que estoy muriendo con mi corazón, lo tengo aquí, a un lado de mí. En los pedazos rotos que nunca podrán ser puestos igual. Y si muriera ahora mismo, tú nunca serás la misma.

Pensé que con un mes apartado, quizás los dos podríamos encontrar una salida. –Lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos, su voz se había resquebrajado, su alegría se había ido, no podía verla, no sabía si su sufrimiento provocaría diversión, miedo, pena o quizás risa, finalmente, el Maestro Pokémon había sucumbido ante un sentimiento-

_"Y la luz de la luna proporcionaría esa chispa"_

Y en eso yo tropezaría o estropearía la puerta a tu corazón, pero siempre podríamos vernos, ¿no?, tu y yo. –Una corta súplica desesperado por salir.

"_Y tú me ayudarías a salir de la oscuridad"_

Y, Y… ¡Yo te daría mi corazón como un ofrecimiento!

_"Otra noche, otro sueño gastado en ti"_

Solamente quédate aquí ahora, contra mí, tú sabes las palabras así que canta para mí- Otra pequeña súplica. Esta vez mezclada con el sentimiento en el nudo de su garganta

_"Y siempre te recordare como tú me tienes ahora"_

Entonces duerme sola esta noche sin nadie aquí, solamente mi corazón a tu lado. Duerme, descansa, ya no estaré al amanecer.

_"¿Cómo siente él, y como besa él? ¿Cómo sabe mientras él está sobre tus labios?_"

No puedo olvidarte. Sé que quieres que te quiera. Y yo lo quiero. Pero, yo no puedo perdonarte. Así que cuando esto se haya terminado no cambies tu compostura, mi amor.

_"No puedo olvidarte, porque te amo"_

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

**_-_**Furia, rabia, enojo, decepción, ¿Es suficiente?

_"Eso no describe ni la mitad de lo que siento ahora mismo"_

-Quizás ¿Dolor?

_"Ya quisiera yo que fuese eso, ¡Un dolor rápido y conciso que me acabe de una maldita vez!"_

_-Tranquilo colega, ya se te pasara vamos, tu sabes que nada es blanco y negro completamente, sácale una sonrisa a la vida. Recuerda que es muy probable que esta sea la última vez que quizás podamos hacerlo. Aprovéchalo._

Un joven de mediana estatura, complexión delgada, largos cabellos verdes, camisa blanca y, bajo ésta, una camiseta negra. Una gorra con el borde negro y la parte delantera blanca. Sus pantalones son color crema, y sus zapatos verdes, cercanos al tono de su cabello empezaba a hablar. Su nombre era N.

Su sonrisa le transmitió una alegría y tranquilidad casi instantánea, y pese a sus radicales ideas sobre los Pokémon, sin duda tenía un talento especial, pues con solo verlos, parecía comprenderlos por completo.

Luego de un silencio muy largo, pero para nada incomodo, las lágrimas terminaban de salir, y el Maestro Pokémon se restregaba el rostro con el dorso de sus guantes, eliminando cualquier rastro de un pequeño dolor, que, al menos, por ahora, había mermado.

_-Ash, al fin llegamos_ – Decía mientras sonreía, y mantenía sus parpados cerrados hacia el entrenador – _¿Vamos, que no piensas venir? ¿O ya te acobardaste?_

De repente el Maestro Pokémon levantaba la mirada, con un poco más de esperanza, quizás así o lograría redimir en poco sus culpas, o acabaría muriendo en el proceso, para él no había vuelta atrás, así que, siguiendo el consejo que le acababa de dar su nuevo compañero, puso un pie en la tierra, bajando del frío piso de acero del helicóptero.

Y si bien sabía que solo era una estrategia para alegrarlo un poco más, jamás demostraría que tuvo miedo, y sin duda, mucho menos a alguien que recién hubiese conocido.

Vamos, entonces, tenemos un trabajo que hacer, y no nos detendremos hasta lograrlo –Había dicho esto mientras caminaba y se ponía un par de pasos delante de N, y ahora, el entrenador volteaba su rostro, y le decía a su acompañante- ¿O acaso tú te acobardaste ya?

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de ambos, mientras partían a un lugar completamente desconocido, de una región de la cual había regresado hace 6 días.

Sin duda, algo que jamás cambiaría, es la alegría con la cual enfrentaba los retos, y más aún, cuando de cualquier manera, sea que viva o muera en el proceso, lograría redimirse.

A paso doble se dirigieron a un cuartel de campo improvisado, para recibir su misión. La ansiedad se notaba en el rostro de N, pero ni una sola expresión de miedo, ni de terror se mostraba en el rostro de Ash. Tenía más bien, una especia de sonrisa deformada por su cabeza baja. Sin duda estaba feliz de sufrir, después de todo, eso es lo que había querido desde un comienzo al volver. Así quizás justificaría todo el dolor que provocó en Isla Trovita.

_Y su compañero, también estaría feliz de redimirse del daño que hubiese hecho._

Al acabar la corta sesión, los dos salieron con un pequeño sentimiento de calma, pero una expectación enorme sobre lo que sucedería. Les habían encomendado la tarea más difícil, que solo podía ser realizada por ellos, ya que, con su experiencia en combates, y contra organizaciones malvadas, deberían estar más que capacitados.

Lo que había sucedido dentro de la reunión, era esto, en síntesis.

_Ash, N, que gusto verlos, los esperábamos con ansias_ –Un hombre alto, oculto por las sombras, del cual solo se podía ver una larga capa con su borde rojo

_Y nosotros esperábamos llegar aquí lo más pronto posible, ¿Es verdad que sucederá lo que temíamos?_

_Tranquilo, N, no te precipites_ – Contesto la voz detrás de la lámpara – _Sí, es verdad, pero hemos ganado un poco de tiempo, gracias a tu ayuda, tu equipo nos está ayudando a detenerlos._

_Es un placer, Lance_ – Al escuchar esto, el Entrenador se sobresaltó, no había estado consciente de quien era la persona oculta a contraluz, a la cual había hecho fuerza en sus ojos para poder reconocer

Lance, ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pegunto en un tono un poco curioso - ¿Tu eres el jefe? No te había visto desde la Liga.

_Bueno, el jefe en sentido estricto, no, pero podrías decir que ahora yo estoy encargado_ –Le contestaba, en un tono sereno, el campeón de Kanto –_Como estas Ash_

No entiendo nada, se suponía que teníamos una misión muy importante, y al parecer soy el único que no está enterado, ¿Podrías decirme por una vez de que se trata? –Ahora con sus brazos cruzados, y golpeando su pie en el suelo como una preocupación recurrente, que ahora se volvía mucho más grande.

_Está bien, te lo diré, pero recuerda, puedes abandonar a misión en cuento quieras. Nadie te obliga a seguir aquí…_

Y yo no me iré hasta que me lo digas, Lance. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

_Bueno Ash, toma asiento_ _por favor_–Señalando con ambas manos un par de sillas que se encontraban por delante de los entrenadores, mientras el hacía lo mismo revelándose completamente.

_El asunto es este, N ya está por enterado, así que él me ayudara a decírtelo, el asunto es que…_

Ash casi no había escuchado lo que Lance le dijo, el olor de la tierra, de las paredes de esa tienda de campaña le traía calma temporal, parecía que al fin el oxígeno fluía por sus venas.

* * *

Sus ojos estaban perdidos, felices, olvidando todo el llanto que los había atravesado.

Como un violín que rasga las cuerdas con su arco, vibrando al tiempo que llora, así se sentía el, una cuerda pulsante, a la merced de su arco, y a los dedos de su interprete, de la chica que le robaba el sueño.

Se había perdido por un momento en su propio mundo, pero eso tendría consecuencias…

* * *

_Ash, Ash, ¡Ash!... ¿Estas prestando atención?_

Lo siento Lance, me perdí por un segundo, ahora si explícamelo por favor –Decía con una mueca de confusión.

_¿Tú no cambias verdad? –_ Soltaba una pequeña risa – _está bien, te lo repetiré, pero que sea la última vez._

_Si Lance, esta vez prestare atención_ – Le contestaba al Campeón delante de él, mientras su compañero soltaba pequeñas risas y meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado.

_Bien, esta es la situación, tenemos un enorme problema –_Cambiando su expresión en un segundo, volviéndose extremadamente ruda y pesada.

_-El Equipo Rocket, que tú tanto has combatido, se ha aliado con el Equipo Plasma de esta región, Teselia._

Pero ese no es un problema, de seguro los vuelvo a poner en su lugar con unos cuantos impac…

_Espera Ash_ –Dijo poniéndose casi de pie frente al Maestro Pokémon – _Si fuese así se habrían encargado otros, pero el problema es que además, el equipo Magma y el equipo Aqua han tomado bandos unidos, y se han reunido con el Equipo Rocket Y el Equipo Plasma._

Esos nombres se le hacían familiares… "¿_Equipo Magma? ¿Equipo Aqua?" _Y los recordó súbitamente. Levantándose de un solo golpe, dijo a Lance, en un tono más de pregunta que de afirmación.

¡Son los que despertaron a Groudon! ¡Y a Kyogre!

_Si Ash, son ellos, pero tenemos un problema aún mayor…_

Hizo una corta pausa mientras se sentaba, entrelazaba sus dedos, y esperaba a decirlo de la manera más natural posible. Aunque evidenciando un claro tono de preocupación.

_El Equipo Galaxia también se ha unido, y ellos están ahora bajo órdenes del Equipo Plasma…_

_El que mi padre lidera_ –Añadió N, con mucha calma

_Es verdad-_ Continuó Lance- _Pero ahora ellos están cazando y atrapando Pokémon legendarios, tu podrías explicárselo mejor, N._

_Mira Ash_ –Tomo la palabra N- _El común de estos Equipos es tener el control sobre todos los Pokémons poderosos y únicos, es algo que yo no puedo permitir, además que los usarán como meras herramientas para su objetivo, dominar todo el mundo…_

Continuo Lance- _Hasta ahora atraparon a Mew, Rayquaza, a cuatro Latios, y a tres Latias. Además de muchos Heatran, por lo que los volcanes de la región de Kanto se están apagando._

Ash ni siquiera se había enterado de aquello, por estar tan preocupado de "otros temas"…

_Tienen a Victini, a Lugia y a Celebi, y con cada Pokémon que atrapan se vuelven más y más fuertes –_Completo Lance- _Ahora, con Celebi de su parte, finalmente pueden atrapar a Terrakion, Virizion y Cobalion. Y luego pasaran a la siguiente región, Sinnoh._

_Esta situación no pinta nada bien –_Añadió N, que por primera vez, se había observado un semblante de duda en su rostro que hace unos minutos brillaba con sonrisas.

¡Claro que no pinta nada bien! ¡Están atrapando a los más fuertes, incluso tiene a Mew! ¡No puedo imaginar lo que desean causar!

_Ash, me quitaron a mi Zekrom y a Zoroark. Eran los Pokémon más fuertes que poseía, y ahora los están obligando a luchar en contra de sus amigos –_Mientras N decía esto, bajaba la cabeza, y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, él no pudo hacer nada más que mirar la triste escena.

El entrenador miró a Pikachu, que se encontraba a su lado, ya que si todo el tiempo el Equipo Rocket trataba de atraparlo, jamás lo consiguió, en ese momento sintió la furia, y la impotencia que sentía N por haber perdido a dos de sus mejores amigos.

Fue alejado de esa escena cuando Lance continuo hablando

_Todos los Líderes de Gimnasio de todas las regiones están al tanto de esta situación, y si bien no hicimos la noticia pública por el pánico que crearía, si la situación continua así, todo esto se nos saldrá de las manos…_

Ash solo había escuchado la primera parte, lo siguiente lo intuyo al saber con qué discreción se manejaban esos asuntos en la Liga.

Solo pudo permanecer pensando algo…

_"Si todos los Lideres de Gimnasio lo sabían, eso también incluye a Rudy, ¿Verdad?"_

Continuó Lance, mientras que N se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían fluido segundos antes.

_El asunto es este, no podremos pelear en condiciones iguales, a menos que nosotros obtengamos ayuda de los Pokémons legendarios restantes, esa será su misión, N se ofreció voluntariamente para ir, ustedes deberán saber que gracias a esto, estarán luchando contra todos los Equipos, estarán en el frente de batalla, incluso podrían morir… -_Lance añadió algo más al final de su frase, pero el Entrenador solo se concentraba en esa palabra.

"_Morir, parece tan dulce que… Esperen, no estaba pensando en… ¿Morir quizás quitará mis culpas?"_

_¿Estás dispuesto, Ash?- _Le decía esto mientras le acercaba su mano, como si estuviesen cerrando un trato.

_Claro Lance, cuenta conmigo_ –Al momento decía esto, cerraba el apretón de manos que hace un momento Lance le ofrecía, y su compañero lo miraba feliz, poniendo su mano sobre la de los dos.

_"Tómalo por seguro que no me rendiré hasta salvar el mundo… O morir. En el intento… Solo lo salvaré por ti"_

Hacía ya dos horas había tomado parte en la discusión que probablemente condenaría o liberaría su pesada mente. Y se había alejado un poco del campamento, sentándose sobre una roca, con su cara de frente al sol. Analizando lo que había sucedido en ese momento que saltó al vacío.

* * *

**Flashback de Ash, hace 4 días**

_"Por favor regresa, sin ti siento que caigo, y solo tú me puedes rescatar"_

El paso lo acercaba a su muerte segura, mientras su pequeño Pokémon, tan fiel como había sido, acataba la orden de no seguir a su entrenador. Las lágrimas emanaban de sus pequeños ojos de color negro.

Esa caída le pareció eterna, y cuando finalmente espero sentir el golpe, algo lo depositó suavemente en el suelo, de rodillas, y ya quebrado en llanto.

Un pequeño Pokémon rosa había detenido su caída.

Era Mew, que estaba observando todo el tiempo, desde que Ash saliera de Teselia. Al parecer tenía que comunicarle algo muy importante.

Pero cuando este trato de encararlo, Ash simplemente se fue corriendo, dejando sus cosas en el suelo.

De repente se encontró solo en una plaza vacía, frente a un lago.

_"¿Porque rayos me salvo? ¿Acaso debería importarle a alguien?"_

_-Sí, de hecho le importas a muchos, solo que eres demasiado necio como para aceptarlo..._

_"¿Pero qué…?"_

_-¿Soy yo, Ash, Mew two, me recuerdas? He venido acompañando a Mew, que tiene algo muy importante que decirte –_Una figura del tamaño de un hombre se aproximó por detrás, levitando, sin hacer ningún sonido, seguido de cerca de uno más pequeño, que revoloteaba con alegría.

_-Mew, ¿Qué debías decirle a este humano? – _Preguntaba Mew two, sin mover su boca, pero Ash claramente lo escuchaba

_"Esto debe ser una broma, no los había vuelto a ver desde…"_

_-También nos da gusto verte, Ash, has crecido bastante… Y Mew dice que por favor nos ayudes cuando todo suceda, que cuantas con mí ayuda y que… Debes estar bromeando… Uhhhh_

El entrenador no comprendía nada, paso de una tristeza absoluta a una confusión y terror enormes.

_-Mew dice que en el momento que me necesites, cuando todo suceda, me busques en el Laboratorio Abandonado, donde nos encontramos la primera ocasión. Este pequeño rosado, no lo comprendo en ocasiones…_

En ese momento un ruido se escuchó detrás de los hablantes, los cuales se despidieron de Ash rápidamente, y mientras se iban, Mew two le decía una última cosa…

_Búscame cuando sea necesario, estaré esperándote… _

Al escuchar eso, una luz de linterna se colaba donde antes habían estado los cuerpos de esos dos seres tan misteriosos.

_¿Quién está allí? ¿Hola? Soy la Oficial Jenny, ¿Están bien?_

**Fin del Fashback**

* * *

En ese momento N se sentó a su lado, en la misma posición que el Entrenador, observando el horizonte

_-Se ve que tienes historia con ese tal Mew, ¿No es así?_

Si, la primera vez que lo conocí lo rescaté, por lo que le tengo un cariño especial_ –_Dijo esta última frase como un suspiro, rápidamente.

_Bueno, pues en los dibujos de Tracey, se lo ve bastante adorable. Hablando de él, acabo de llegar junto a su amigo, Gary. Ven, vamos a saludarlos. –_Mientras se levantaba, lanzaba la mano abierta hacia Ash, el cual en acto-reflejo, la tomaba, para después finalmente ponerse de pie.

¿Y tu como conoces a Tracey y a Gary? ¿Ellos también van a pelear junto con nosotros?- Le replicó Ash

_Claro, además no pensabas que éramos los únicos metidos en este lio –_Sonrió_- Algún día te contaré la historia completa, pero por ahora, solo debemos ir a saludar. Sígueme –_Dicho esto, caminaron por el sendero de vuelta hacia el campamento base, una vez allí, intercambiaron palabras con los entrenadores. Bastante efusivamente.

El resto de la noche trascurrió en un silencio bastante incomodo, esperando al siguiente día, listos para partir a sus misiones. Sin lugar a dudas, la calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

_"Mañana para Isla Nueva, ese nombre, tantos recuerdos, quizás cuando puedas perdonarme, sea yo quien pueda perdonarte, buenas noches, Mist"_


	4. Cortando los lazos que atan, Lucha

**_"Es curioso como todos damos algo, pero algunos dan todo"_**

_Esta oscuridad se ha llevado todo, no puede ser así… No puedo ver, ya no puedo creer en nada. ¿Pero qué es eso que se acerca? – _Decía casi susurrándose, mientras se tendía en el suelo, sus heridas le dolían demasiado, al mismo tiempo que varias gotas de sangre escapaban al unísono de ellas.

_Pero si mis ojos están completamente abiertos- _Decía, tratando de justificar que esa luz era producto del inmenso dolor que sentía, y que quizás era uno de los últimos momentos de su vida.

_"Creo que, tengo un nuevo objetivo, y eres tú la luz que estoy buscando"_

_ Si tan solo estuvieses de pie frente a mí – _Una frase más para sus adentros_ – Quizás no me rendiría tan fácilmente…_

_"Odio nuestra separación, no es aquí donde debería estar" _

_Debemos estar juntos, no hay nada más que este mundo pueda ofrecerme – _Mientras miraba a su compañero _– No te dejaré aquí, te prometo que no morirás hoy. No voy a renunciar, ni me voy a rendir._

_¿Puedes escuchar ese sonido? – _Le susurro esta vez su acompañante, en ese momento, se había dado cuenta que la luz era visible para los dos.

_"Quizás los dos estemos muriendo ya" – _Se permitió pensar eso, justificando su deplorable condición y más aún la de su acompañante pero luego notó que la luz de hecho estaba aclarando el panorama a su alrededor.

En ese momento no había retumbo más dulce que los pasos de alguien que se acerca, ya sea para acabar finalmente todo, o ayudarlos a volver en sí.

_Ven, encuéntranos, ven, llévanos a casa de una vez – _Rogaba, con la cabeza baja, soltando una tibia lágrima por su mejilla. Sin duda el dolor está afectando de sobremanera sus sentimientos.

_Ven a encontrarnos, estamos aquí, ven, por favor…_

Sentados, esperando, sintiendo el ardor, el fuego que quema cada una de sus heridas, calcinadas, desgarradas.

Mirando a su izquierda, al ver que su amigo se encontraba bien, volvió con una sonrisa al oscuro túnel, no le importaba más.

Podría haber muerto allí, pero estaba más que feliz. Estaban mal heridos pero conscientes, y si podía confiar en alguien, era en él, aunque fuese él aquel que estuviese más cerca del borde de la muerte

Su acompañante apenas levanto la cabeza, y la dejo caer de un movimiento seco contra el suelo. Trato de extenderse para ayudarlo, pero el frío había mermado sus fuerzas enormemente, y la pérdida de sangre, además de las heridas abiertas al aire, no hacía más fácil la situación.

_ Le dijo, en un tono casi de susurro…_

_ Puedo escuchar los pasos, los escucho acercarse, solo aguanta, ellos nos llevaran de vuelta a casa._

Termino de decir esto, y se desplomo, mientras la brillante luz al notar e movimiento, aceleró su paso, desenfocando un poco su punto de iluminación, cuando finalmente había notado las serias heridas que llevaban los dos. Los pasos se aceleraban, mientras su respiración disminuía…

_¡Misty! ¡Misty! ¡Misty!…._

_.._

_._

Mientras tanto, en una Isla, en una ubicación que solo algunos de los mejores entrenadores conocían, un ser de apariencia humanoide espera pacientemente, casi como si estuviese seguro que no correría el mismo destino que sus colegas, ya atrapados y siendo usados como meros artefactos, mientras observa como una lancha de desembarco se acerca. Un poco oculta por la puesta de sol que se formaba detrás de ella.

De ella descendían un puñado de soldados, tres vestidos con boinas negras, con apariencia de mercenarios, y otros cuatro con brillantes armaduras rojas, con una gran letra M inscrita en el peto. Llevaban unas armas bastante extrañas, y acompañados por 3 pokémons cada uno, a los cuales liberaron cuando estaban en la cabeza de playa.

Algunos de ellos observaron con mirada furiosa al ser que no los perdía de vista, que en contraste les devolvía el gesto tan apaciblemente, antes de lanzarse al combate con una sed de sangre asombrosa, en contra del Laboratorio derruido. Específicamente hacia la alta ventana desde donde los veían.

Dos Salamence, un Aerodactyl, un Charizard, un Dragonite y un Gliscor se aproximaban a alta velocidad hacia su posición, haciendo pensar que en realidad a estos no les importaba morir con tal de llegar a dañar a Mew-two.

Este ni siquiera mostraba preocupación alguna, pero un pequeño suspiro se le escapo cuando finalmente vio los pokémons que tenía el único de los mercenarios con una insignia dorada en su boina.

Eran Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno, el trio de aves legendarias.

_Al fin habían logrado atraparlas –_Penso para sí mismo_- La batalla será mucho más difícil de lo que había planeado._

En ese momento hacían su entrada dos hombres, uno se aproximaba desde el sur de la Isla, en el lomo de un Unfezant, mientras que otro venía por el Este sobre un Archeops.

El menor de ellos tenía un tono de piel clara, el cabello corto y de un tono negro azulado medio verdoso. Sus ojos marrones miraban impacientes el lugar a donde se dirigía su Pokémon. Era Max, antiguo compañero de Ash, con el cual viajo hace mucho tiempo. Ahora había crecido, y tenía 18 años.

El segundo llevaba el cabello bastante ordenado, ojos oscuros, tez clara y un atuendo que recordaba a un arqueólogo un poco mayor, precisamente lo que se especializaba, este era Valente, el As del Frente Batalla de la Pirámide Batalla de Hoenn.

_¡Velocidad extrema! – _Gritaba el primero, mientras su Unfezant se lanzaba por una ventana ubicada detrás de Mew-two, arremetiendo contra el Gliscol, que inmediatamente caía desde la altura debido al golpe descomunal que le propinó el ave.

Rodo desde la espalda de su Pokémon, lanzando otros tres de sus pokebolas, liberando a Banette, Mightyena, y Shelgon.

_¡Afilagarras, ahora! – _Vociferaba el segundo, que rodaba a un lado del edificio, liberando a Regirock, Registeel y Regice.

Mientras el Archeops golpeaba salvajemente a Dragonite, Regirock lanzaba la lancha por los aires, Registeel disparaba pequeños proyectiles al gran Charizard, y Regice paralizaba en seco con un ataque congelante a los dos Salamence que habían amenazado con atacar al entrenador.

Mew- Two se quedaba asombrado del poder que mostraban estos dos entrenadores, que peleaban de manera tan fiera por evitar que él fuese atrapado.

Mientras Max saltaba por la ventana donde había estado observando todo, le perfiló una pequeña sonrisa, y cuando finalmente estaba en el aire, le terminó de gritar.

_"Se retrasó un poco, pero no se va a perder la fiesta"_

Parecía que había dibujado un esbozo de expresión al escuchar eso, imaginaba al "Maestro Pokémon" en apuros tratando de llegar a la que quizás sería una de las batallas más importantes de su vida.

_Él es el único capaz de atrasarse al final del mundo –_Al acabar de decir esto, el mismo bajo levitando de la ventana, y la batalla había empezado.

En ese instante una figura se vislumbraba en el horizonte, volaba a toda velocidad sobre el lomo de su Charizard, seguido de cerca por el Mandibuzz de su colega.

_Rayos, no puedo creer que apenas me haya enterado que debíamos llegar aquí hace dos horas, es increíble esta cadena de mando que tienen, no me sorprende que ya hayan capturado a tantos Pokémon legendarios – _Finalizaba para sí mismo, mientras su Charizard le dedicaba una mirada escéptica – _Solo míralo, va tan tranquilo, quizás no salgamos de esta, y él ni se inmuta, ¿No te parece genial? – _Dijo en un tono sarcástico a su Pokémon, mientras este resoplaba fuego por sus fosas nasales. Por suerte no traje a Pikachu, no lo iba a obligar a venir en una misión suicida –_Pensó para sus adentros._

_"¿En qué rayos está pensando que le permite estar tan tranquilo? Ojalá yo pudiese estar así"_

Al observar de lejos la batalla que se llevaba a cabo bajo él, la adrenalina al fin había recorrido como un impulso violento de electricidad todo su cuerpo. Charizard volaba bajo para aumentar su velocidad, seguido de cerca por la gigantesca Mandibuzz.

Y si algo no le gustaba a este indomable y orgulloso ser, era ser igualado, mucho peor, derrotado por otro Pokémon. Agitó con mucha más fuerza sus alas, percatándose muy tarde que había llegado demasiado lejos por la ligereza que llevaban.

También había notado que pese a la velocidad que llevaban, sentía menos peso en su lomo. No fue hasta que finalmente paró que notó que su entrenador no estaba. Se encontraba muchos metros por detrás, arrojando pokebolas hacia el fragor del combate, cubierto de una capa de arena pegajosa sobre su atuendo.

Al notar que estaba bien, dejó de prestarle atención, y de lejos observó a un Articuno, un rival digno de su porte, sin pensarlo dos veces muy al estilo de su entrenador, se arrojó hacia él, entablando un combate brutal.

_¡Heracross! ¡Sceptile! ¡Squirtle! ¡Klinger! ¡Vamos a demostrarles de lo que estamos hechos! – _Gritaba mientras se lanzaba al combate, y de reojo pudo ver a Mew-two, el cual instantáneamente cruzo mirada con él, a manera de saludo. Cuando de repente escucho esa voz de nuevo en su cabeza.

_"Dijiste que no te perderías la fiesta, me alegra saber que estas bien, ahora, a pelear"_

El solo asintió la cabeza, sonriendo un poco, y se preparó a dar órdenes a sus Pokémons.

Tres minutos habían pasado, y el campo de batalla se había tornado irreconocible a como estaba hace momentos.

Paso de ser una calmada playa, con aguas verdosas-azuladas, a una mezcla de quemaduras, pedazos de roca, acero y hielo, árboles caídos, una lancha incendiándose y muchos Pokémons en estado de inconsciencia total.

_¡Vuelve Heracross! Lo hiciste bien, chico, tú también Wartortle, lo hicieron impecable, ahora se merecen un descanso – _Decía mientras un pequeño rayo de luz roja se introducía en la piel de estos pequeños, regresándolos de donde habían salido. El Squirtle de Ash había evolucionado en el fragor de la batalla, en la cual termino derrotando a un Magmotar, un Quilava y un Chimchard antes de sucumbir a un ataque certero de Zapdos.

Heracross, pese a su gran fortaleza, había sucumbido primero, ante un certero lanzallamas de Torcoal, al cual no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

El Regice de Valente también había caído ante un ataque especial de Moltres, mientras que Charizard aún continuaba luchando contra Articuno en las alturas, negándose a ser ayudado por la Mandibuzz de N.

N había perdido a su Kabutops y su Omastar pero aún conservaba a su Klinklang y su Carracosta. Estos dos, estaban sin embargo, en un estado bastante deplorable.

Siete de los nueve soldados que habían llegado se encontraban en el mismo estado de inconsciencia de sus Pokémons. Los únicos que quedaban era su líder, aquel con la boina que tenía una insignia dorada, y un miembro del Equipo Magma que aún no había peleado, que estaba de pie, impasible, sobre la arena, mirando todo con calma.

Ash lo había reconocido, era el Lider del Equipo Magma, ese que antes lo había colocado en Jaque en una ocasión, cuando tuvo que evitar la pelea de Kyogre contra Groudon hace ya algún tiempo.

_Magno – _Cuando lo dijo, el mencionado le propino una mirada sarcástica, seguida de una sonrisa burlona, sin embargo, no se movió.

El otro de los soldados que aún permanecía de pie, vocifero al aire, mientras las miradas se posaban en él, a excepción de la de N, quien miraba con ternura a sus pokémons heridos.

_¡Y yo soy Menek! ¡El segundo eslabón del Equipo Plasma! ¡Así que ríndanse de una ocasión o sufrirán las consecuencias! – _Levantando la voz significativamente ante esta última frase.

Al momento que decía esto, el Articuno que tenía bajo su mando caía precipitadamente hacia el suelo, siendo arrojado por el Charizard de Ash, que pese a su muy mal estado, se mantenía volando. Al golpearse contra el suelo, un pequeño dispositivo se despendió del lomo de esta ave, cayendo a los pies de Magno, el cual lo destrozó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al hacer esto, su compañero ordenaba a las aves volver a sus pokebolas, estas lo obedecieron al pie de la letra. Todos los soldados hicieron lo mismo con sus Pokémons.

Sin embargo, el articuno emprendió vuelo dolorosamente, rehusando a ser capturado, con dirección hacia el sur. En ese momento, Magno, con una calma asombrosa, liberó su brazo derecho que había estado cubierto detrás de su capa, lo dirigió hacia delante de un solo movimiento, mientras gritaba:

_¡Vamos Groudon! ¡Movimiento sísmico!_

En este momento, todo empezó a temblar, y todos a excepción de los Pokémons voladores, y Mew-two, cayeron al piso.

Un ser muy grande se aproximó corriendo hacia la playa a una velocidad asombrosa, cada uno de sus pasos se sentían. Era él. El señor de la Tierra. El legendario Creador de los continentes, Groudon, que ahora obedecía las ordenes de un grupo de bandidos.

Sus ojos estaban rojos de furia, y tenía un dispositivo a manera de agujas en toda su espalda, enterrándose en ella.

Lo mismo hizo con sus garras, las enterró en la cabeza de playa, causando un sismo gigantesco, al momento que las grietas se esparcían por debajo de los pies de los entrenadores.

No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que magma a presión surgiera de ellas, lo cual Mew-Two presintió, al levantar a los entrenadores amigos y sus compañeros del suelo. Con esto, Magno le ordeno otra cosa al ahora Zombie Pokémon Legendario.

_-¡Bomba humo y rayo solar a esos infieles! ¡Ahora!_

Al terminar la frase, una gran luz se formó en la boca de Groudon, Todos cerraron sus ojos, y cruzaron sus brazos a modo de protección, pero extrañamente luego de un par de segundos solo quedaba una gran masa de humo frente a ellos.

Al revisar si su cuerpo se encontraba bien, se sorprendió de no encontrar más que pequeñas quemaduras en la ropa, y observo a sus compañeros, todos estaban bien, a excepción de uno.

Mew-two estaba de pie, pero claramente cansado. Cuando Ash se acercó a preguntar su estado, este se desplomó.

_¡Rápido! ¡Saquémoslo de aquí, esta zona no es segura! – _Les gritaba a sus compañeros, mientras cargaba y colocaba a su amigo Pokémon en el lomo del cansado Charizard.

_Vamos Charizard, sé que estás cansado, pero por favor llévalo a donde me encontraste, en la base de operaciones, yo estaré bien, una vez allá, cuídate mucho, ¿Esta bien? – _El Dragón rojo solo asintió, y emprendió el vuelo.

Ash soltó un respiro, y se dirigió corriendo hacia sus compañeros de operación, indicándoles que debían irse de la zona lo más rápidamente posible. Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo, y llamando al Archeops, en el cual Valente regreso hacia el norte, Max montó su Unfezant, al tiempo que N y Ash subían al lomo de Mandibuzz.

Mientras se alejaban de la Isla que ahora se hundía muy lentamente, Ash recordaba ahora el motivo de su retraso.

**Flashback de Ash, hace unas cuantas horas**

* * *

_Quédate esta noche, si tú quieres puedo mostrarte de lo que están hechos mis sueños, pues sueño con tu rostro _– Le decía sonriendo suavemente a la figura de cabellos rojos que se perdía en sus brazos, claro, el hecho de que estuviese inconsciente la hacía ver tan apacible, tan hermosa, pese a las heridas que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

_He estado lejos desde hace mucho tiempo, te extrañaba- _Un suspiro corto- _Extrañaba tenerte tan cerca de mí, poder sentir tu olor en mi nariz – _Sonreía –_ Sé que tú siempre pensaste en mí._

_No puedo imaginar estar en otro lugar, que no sea este._

_¿Cómo fue que me escogiste? Pues puedo cantarte una canción, pero no creo que exprese todo lo que siento –_El recordaba esas palabras que se habían marcado a fuego en su mente- _Traes lo mejor de mí._

_"Me enamoraste más al besarme, desde entonces fuimos historia"_

_Dicen que el amor es para siempre, y eso es justamente lo que necesito, por favor quédate cuanto tú quieras – _Volvía a recordar esas palabras dichas hace algunos años, cuando su felicidad estaba a flor de piel.

_"Tu "para siempre" es lo que yo necesito."_

_No puedo prometer que las cosas sean perfectas, pero sí puedo decirte que trataré de hacerlas funcionar. Y que jamás me iré. –_A lo que ella contesto_- Por favor quédate siempre conmigo. _

Se sobresaltó cuando entendió que ella había estado escuchando casi todo lo que dijo, por la pequeña sonrisa que esbozaba pese a las serias heridas que tenía. Él solo continuó con su narración.

_Y cuando yo me enamoré, tú también lo hiciste, nada pudo significar más para mí – _Otro corto suspiro, sabiendo que al llegar de vuelta al campamento, el cual ya se encontraba a la vista, no la podría retener en sus brazos-_ Esto es todo para mí._

Empezaba a llorar, la sola idea de perder a su pelirroja lo ponía de esa manera, era para él, lo más importante que hubiese tenido alguna vez, y no se dejaría vencer, no por su falta de fuerza.

_¡Vamos Charizard! ¡Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo! –_El gigantesco dragón sentía la preocupación en la voz de su entrenador, algo que jamás había escuchado, junto a su voz entrequebrarse. Al mismo tiempo que sentía la tibia sangre de la chica que rozaba su lomo, y la sentía evaporarse en el viento.

_"Mientras tú sigas a mi lado, sé que estaré bien, por favor, aguanta un poco más"…._

Le fue inevitable recordar la noche en que todo se materializo finalmente.

_Acércate un poco, mientras la noche se vuelve más fría- _Le decía mientras empezaba a tiritar, y los dos estaban cubiertos de la lluvia dentro del pequeño departamento que habían alquilado en Ciudad Celeste.

_"Permítele a mis manos explorarte"_

_¿Qué acabé de pensar? – _Se decía para sus adentros, mientras la idea de sus frías manos sobre la cálida piel de su amada recorría su mente.

Estaba sentado en un sofá simple, con las manos entre las rodillas, esperando a que la chica contestara a su proposición.

_Tengo mi estómago hecho nudos, tengo miedo de lo que me encuentre si hablo contigo esta noche._

_El problema no eres tú, soy yo, lo sé –_Le contestaba ella, pensando que sería el final de su corta relación de 6 meses, los más intensos y felices que había tenido en su vida, pero que también estaban plagados de las discusiones entre el par de orgullosos. Unas lágrimas se colaban por entre sus pestañas, pero ella, con un solo gesto de sus manos, las borro, dejando solo visibles pequeñas gotas entre sus párpados.

_¡Yo nunca quise alejarte de mí. Y creo que fue lo más estúpido que pude hacer! -_Le contestaba Ash, levantándose de repente de su sillón.

_Ya no puedo vivir sin ti ahora. Y no quiero a nadie más. ¿Lo comprendes? – _Habiendo dicho esto, se precipitó a abrazarla.

_¿Crees que podríamos comenzar de nuevo? Porque yo ya no puedo vivir, al menos sin ti._

Ni bien acabo de decir eso, las lágrimas cambiaron de sentido, y sin duda del sabor, ahora era felicidad lo que rebosaba, con esa simple expresión, si bien Ash Ketchum nunca había sido romántico, las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca lo expresaban en su máxima expresión. Romance, cariño, y entrega en una frase.

_Empecemos de nuevo, por favor- _Fue lo único que pudo decir ella, antes de entrecerrar sus labios junto a los de él, mientras se aproximaban a toda velocidad hacia el campamento.

**_Final del flashback_**

* * *

Mientras se alejaban junto con su compañero N de esa apocalíptica Isla que ahora yacía como un cráter volcánico estéril, le comentó algo.

¿Acaso tú no tienes miedo de morir? ¿En qué momento dejaste de sentir, dejaste de ser humano?

_Yo jamás dejé de ser humano, pero si me obligué a no volver a sentir nada por nadie que no fuesen los Pokémons, Ash _– Le contestaba calmadamente, mientras le sonreía.

_Pero se ve que tú sigues sufriendo por la chica, ¿Verdad?_

Ash solo pudo asentir mientras mantenía su mirada baja

_Tranquilo, que ella va a estar bien, no solamente reclutamos a los mejores maestros y criadores, sino también a los mejores médicos y enfermeras, tranquilo_ – Decía mientras le palmeaba su hombro suavemente.

Cuando el entrenador subía su mirada, pudo encontrar al Articuno, que se encontraba viajando hacia el polo sur. Rápidamente señaló en esa dirección, causando que su acompañante viera al ave, acción después de la cual, devolvió la mirada a Ash, y le dijo con una sonrisa sincera esbozada.

Ese es el Ash que conozco, ahora, vamos a conseguir su ayuda.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigieron en persecución de la hermosa ave color cielo.

Todavía me quedan dos pokemóns, esperemos que sean suficientes – Pensó, cuando levanto la vista de manera orgullosa – Quizás no sea mi hora de morir después de todo, quizás si pueda volver a tu lado.


End file.
